Gravity Falls, meet Reverse Pines
by Ghost Guardian
Summary: Main characters from Regular Gravity Falls and Reverse Pines are transported to a room with each other. Will the Gleeful Twins murder anyone? Will Dipper find a way out? Not until I give the word.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Normal Gravity Falls universe...**

Everyone was doing their normal things. Manly Dan was chopping trees. Wendy was on the roof. Dipper and Mabel were sweeping, and Stan was counting money. Dipper looked around. He thought he heard a whisper saying something about going somewhere. He shrugged. Suddenly, a white light enveloped The twins, Stan, Wendy, Pacifica, Gideon, Robbie, and Bill Cipher. They were transported to a room.

 **In the Reverse Pines AU...**

Dipper and Mabel were devising new ways to kill. Stan was hoaxing customers. Gideon and Pacifica were looking in the journal. Bill was sobbing somewhere. And Wendy was being a typical goth. A blinding white light surrounded the area and took the Twins, Gideon, Pacifica, Stan, Wendy, and Robbie. They were transported to the same room.

* * *

Dipper Pines looked around. He was in a room with some people he knew, and others that looked confused as well. Two Bill Ciphers were sitting in the far corner of the room. A ear splitting POP was heard and a ghost-looking girl came in. She looked eleven years old and she was wearing a black top with her belly button showing, black pants with white streaks and a LN insignia on her chest. Her hair was white as the moon and she also had a moon and star earring. She smiled and said,

"Welcome! My name is Luna Night! Now, I brought you here to get along! Rules: No murdering anyone, Gleeful twins." Everyone looked at two blue and grey clad versions of the Pines twins. Luna said,

"This room is dream-demon proof, Bills. Don't try. And I will bring food and some gifts!" Luna then left. Everyone then marveled at the room they were in. It had a bed for each person. The walls were white and one area had a small fridge, multi-coloured bean bags and a television. The carpet was extremeley soft and it was coloured black. There were no windows. There was also a couch and a coffee table. Reverse Pacifica then said,

"Huh. Not so bad. Anyway, my name is Pacifica Southeast. Everyone say their names!"

"My name is Mabel Pines! I'm awesome and I love sweaters!"

"Name is Dipper Pines."

"Stanford Pines."

"Pacifica Northwest..."

"Robbie Valentino."

"Mabel Gleeful."

"Dipper Gleeful."

"Stan Pines!"

"Rob Valentino."

"Wendy."

"Bill Cipher, resident maniac demon!"

"Gideon Gleeful."

"Gideon Pines."

Everyone looked at the last person, who was goth. She glared. Everyone left to do their own thing, while Luna prepared some gifts.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Ghost Guardian here. R &R! And I shall bestow upon you a cyber cookie! (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper gazed around the room as so many people he loved and knew but now... they were all different versions of those people. There was Gideon. He looked like he was scheming. Then there was a reverse Gideon. He was wearing his hat, and a black hoodie with a blue vest.

How odd.

Mabel was staring in amazement at her reverse self. She was beautiful, but how was she wearing something so... revealing and so much make up? Honestly. She wasn't even wearing a sweater. She walked over to the regular Grenda and Candy.

Weird.

The Gleeful Twins were staring at the grey and blue clad version of their nemesis, Gideon Pines. But he was wearing a similar outfit like theirs, and he had one of their old gemstones as a necktie, like Dipper's.

Strange. All of the words to describe this situation. Some girl had just placed them in a (rather spacious) room and left them there!

"Hey! Kids! I found some Pit Cola!" The regular Grunkle Stan yelled. Everyone seemed to grab one (other than Bill and Bill and the Gleeful twins). They all sat on the couch or the multi coloured bean bags.

"So... nice to meet you?" Dipper said, rather awkwardly.

"You're Dipper Pines, right?" The reverse-Gideon asked.

"AND I'M MABEL!" The other Pines twin yelled, bouncing on her ridiculously sparkly beanbag.

"... You're too hyper for your own good." Both goths muttered.

"WELL DUH!"

"Alright people, how are we getting out of here?"

Everyone turned to look at the (regular) Grunkle Stan.

"Well... That Luna Night person said she had full out proofed this place, and that she would bring gifts for us..."

"Maybe she was lying..."

"How should I know?" Wailed the blue-looking Bill. "She Dream-Proofed the place so I can't do anything at all! I can't even look into anyone's minds..."

The yellow Bill scoffed. "Pff, you're _such_ a wimp. But she placed the restraints on everything here, so... I suppose I can't do anything either."

Another ear-splitting POP and Luna was sitting on a midnight blue beanbag with stars on it.

"Hello everyone! I came back with some presents!"

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaa! I'm so glad so many people like this! This chapter is actually dedicated to Mabelton Lynn Pines as a gift, go check her out!**

 **R &R people, I love you all! (::)**


	3. sorry

Hi. I'm really sorry, but this isn't an update. This is important though.

I am rewriting this to the best of my ability, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to post the next chapter soon.

Again, sorry.


End file.
